Mission Impossible
by sapphirecatalyst
Summary: It would be any girl's dream come true to go on a two day mission with just them and none other than the Sasuke Uchiha. In fact, many could have killed a certain Village idiot for getting the golden opportunity instead of them.


It would be any girl's _dream come true_ to go on a two day mission with just them and none other than _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. In fact most of them would kill for the chance, and could have killed Naruto for having such a _golden_ opportunity to spend some quality time with the stuck up preteen completely _wasted _on him.

He didn't even _want_ to go on a mission with that fame stealing Sasuke but a mission was a mission and a challenge was a challenge, and if Sasuke wasn't going to turn it down neither would he. No matter what he wasn't going to lose to Sasuke, on anything ever again!

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't have cared less _who _would accompany him on the mission as long as they stayed clear of his way and avoided getting on his nerves. Though, as sad as it was to admit, having Naruto on his team albeit more frustrating was _still_ a step up from getting stuck with Sakura.

He wasn't sure he could go through _that_ ordeal again, even with his iron resolve.

So within the hour the two of them were exiting the Village limits and breeching a neighboring Village's territory, at the halfway point from where they _needed_ to be to deliver and retrieve some important items.

'_Hmmn.. Granny must be going senile if she put HIM in charge.._' Naruto thought as he laced his hands behind his head and continued to walk a few feet _behind_ Sasuke _just_ so he could resentfully glare at the back of the taller boy's head, as if the answer to his questions would be written there in bright red ink. '_I STILL don't get it. Why does everyone think he's so great?' _

Sasuke had been sensing it for a while now, the prickling of his neck hairs standing straight up, that gut feeling that someone was boring holes in the back of his head, he just chose to ignore it until Naruto finally decided to give it a rest and find something _else_ to look at, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

His frown darkened, pursing his lips to a thinner line, "Stop daydreaming and focus. I don't want you screwing up this mission like last time." Sasuke barked with a small turn of his head.

The area they were in was known to be full of thieves and it only got worse at night. It wasn't that he was _paranoid_ about being jumped, it was just that in the chance that it _did_ happen he wanted Naruto to be prepared and _not_ caught of guard so that he wouldn't have to save his ass like usual. And how was Naruto supposed to be aware of his surroundings if all he was doing was annoyingly staring at him?

Naruto's face soured too, "M-me screw it up? You're the one always getting in MY way!" He unlaced his hands from behind his head and weaved his arms around as he heatedly responded back as if to add emphasis.

"I don't want to hear it. You're giving me a headache already." Sasuke looked forward and closed his eyes, "Just shut up and keep on your toes. We're on enemy territory now. That's all I'm saying, _dobe."_

"Justshutupandkeeponyourtoes." Naruto humorously mimicked. "Geez you're _bossy_!" Naruto folded his arms and looked off to the side, glanced at Sasuke seven seconds later, and then looked to the side again, blonde brows furrowing.

"Naa! Sasuke."

"_..?" _

"Why do you get to be in charge?"

"_What."_

"Why do you get to be in charge." He repeated.

"I mean you're not all that great, and we're _both_ still genin."

Sasuke's naturally narrowed gaze narrowed slightly further. It sounded like Naruto was trying to say that they were in the _same _league. "Hmph."

"That's simple. I'm just that much better than _you_." He stated matter-of-factly, even tilting his head up a little in a superior manner. "It's not exactly hard to do that though."

"Che." Now _that_ caught Naruto's attention and in just a couple seconds he caught up to walk at Sasuke's side. "..better at _what_? Being such a moody _dick_? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and prove that you're better than me right _here_ right _now_, huh?"

"And why don't you pipe down and stop running _your_ mouth, for once. I've got more important things to worry about than kicking your ass right now."

"Oh I get it."

"You're just being a coward. _All talk_."

"No. I'm being someone who doesn't have time to fool around with idiots today. I also couldn't care less about what _you_ or anyone _else_ thinks of me. So you can stop trying to make me change my mind now and keep the rest of your thoughts to yourself. You're starting to get on my nerves."

Naruto grit his teeth and growled. Sometimes _he_ wasn't even sure _how_ Sasuke could set him off quicker than anyone. The guy just had a way of tugging on his nerves!

For long moments after that, they were both walking in silence besides some angry grumbles here and there from Naruto until they entered one of the neighboring Village's.

All that anger seemed to seep out of the shorter boy's body as he looked around, and moments later held his growling stomach and grimacing.

He probably should've eaten something before leaving.

Naruto looked ahead to see that bastard Sasuke still walking on without him and quickly caught up to his best friend enemy. "Oi, oi! I'm getting hungry."

"And?" Sasuke didn't stop, didn't even look at Naruto. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We gotta' stop somewhere so I can find something to eat."

Sasuke's brows furrowed and he finally stopped walking and looked at the idiot. "What? We're almost there. Can't you wait?"

"..I'm about to die here." He stated seriously.

The younger Uchiha didn't think it was all that serious and lidded his hues halfway, looking more than just a little un-amused by this. He huffed agitatedly and responded after a short pause of thinking it over. Actually, he was kind of hungry too, but he could _wait,_ "Fine. But let's make it quick. We have to get there before it starts getting dark out."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Stop harping me, sheesh!" Naruto seemed to perk right up and started fishing his frog wallet out to make sure he had enough, hardly even listening to Sasuke now.

'_Maybe they'll have a ramen shop somewhere around here, heheh.' _He smiled to himself and hummed in anticipation, and impatience.

"..eh?" And gone was the smile.

Sasuke quirked a thin brow, watching as Naruto started to frantically pat himself down.

'_Where is it? Where is it?'_

And that's when the memory hit him like a ton of bricks. He left his wallet on top of the counter, all the way back in Konoha!

"..NOOOO!" Naruto nearly crumpled right then and there, depressed and starving, it almost made Sasuke embarrassed to watch, let alone be around while this display started catching some of the civilian's attention.

"Problems?" Sasuke inquired, slightly annoyed.

"I.. I forgot to pack my wallet!"

Sasuke moved his weight to one side of his body and rested his hand casually over his hip. He didn't look at all surprised. "Shocking."

"Shut up!"

"This is all _your_ fault anyway! If you weren't rushing me out the door I woulda' remembered to bring it! The least you can do is spot me until I can pay ya' back, Sasukee!" Naruto whined.

"What." The whine was super ineffective. Sasuke's brows drew down in disapproval of that. "Tch, No way. It's your own fault for trying to pack five minutes _before_ we needed to leave for the mission. I'm not spotting you. Besides you still owe me for the last time I made the mistake of loaning you money."

"I paid you back already for that! Stop playing around and help me out!"

"Getting Sakura to pay your debts _for you _doesn't count. I refused it. So _now _you also owe me the interest I'm charging for all this tardiness."

"WHAAAT? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Naruto boomed, "If you refused the money that's on you! I'm not paying you interest or anything like that!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and nonchalantly shrugged and started to walk away at his own leisurely sauntering pace, "Guess you're not that hungry, then. Good. We can keep going."

"Wh..but.. you.. I.." Did Sasuke just trick him? Naruto angrily balled his fist.

Without a doubt he was mad at Sasuke for making him look like such an idiot, but he was mostly mad at himself for falling right into it and was going to take _that _out on Sasuke, of course, "…rrragh! Teemee! You did that on purpose!" His voice nearly cracked then and there.

Sasuke ignored the nasally shouts and continued to walk, at least until the idiot was jumping in front of him and blocking his path.

His eyes lidded halfway as if to discourage Naruto from pulling whatever idiot move he was up to, even though _that _would be super ineffective _too. _

'_Let's see how cheap you'll be after this!' _Naruto confidentially thought before slapping his hands together and forming a seal. '_Oiroke no jutsu_!'

The twelve year old boy disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke and once the smoke started thinning there stood a much more appealing voluptuous, perfectly proportioned eighteen year old woman. "C'mon Sasuke-kun~, don't be like that, hmmm?" Naruto cooed as if she were begging the boy to join her in the bed.

"…" Sasuke watched indifferently, didn't move, didn't even blink, just stared at the embarrassment of a ninja. '_This idiot.._'

'_Heheh! It's totally working! He's frozen with shock! Now's my chance!' _

The woman suddenly jumped forward to tackle the boy now that he was 'distracted'. "Gotcha'!"

"Not a chance!" Sasuke quipped before flipping the woman over his shoulders and slamming her unceremoniously to her back, waiting for the smoke to clear to reveal the _real_ Naruto before saying, "Stop wasting time. We have to keep moving."

"Just shut up!" Naruto boisterously whined back up at the boy. Sasuke didn't have to throw him so hard but he'd die before speaking a breath of it. "Cripes I'm getting so sick of you! Sasukee!" He said as he did what he begrudgingly did what he was told and started to recover and stand.

Sasuke snorted to himself and continued walking casually away whether Naruto was following him or not. It was funny.. he was just thinking the same thing.

**[Authors note: This is a short about what a mission with the two love birds would be like, but I might continue it later if inspiration strikes me (: What do you guys think? Should I continue? Thanks for reading and please review!]**


End file.
